Covers are mounted onto a conveyor of a machine to protect persons from crushing and shearing hazards. Covers are also beneficial for keeping dust contained and keeping the material on the conveyor. Apart from providing protective coverage, the covers also allow easy access to components of the conveyor for servicing and cleaning purposes. Accordingly, mechanisms used to mount or attach the cover to the conveyor should facilitate in ease of assembly and removal of the cover.
Typically, the known mounting solutions include bungee cords with hooks, grommets, and/or leather straps with buckles. However, these mechanisms are time consuming to attach and detach the cover from the conveyor and require intense manual effort. Hence, there is a need to provide an improved mounting means on the cover.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,066 relates to a cover for acoustically enclosing a conveyor. The cover includes a curved, dome-shaped or gabled top portion and two side walls which project downwardly from the top portion to a support structure for the conveyor. At least one of the side walls includes a pivotally mounted door which provides access to the conveyor. However, this design does not allow easy access to the conveyor.